


even if it hurts

by FrankieWay277 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Breathplay, Crying, M/M, No Spoilers, Nothing Hurts Until It Does, Orgasm Delay, Rough Oral Sex, Sadistic Harry, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot, Slut Shaming, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrankieWay277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needed Harry... but Harry didn't need Draco. Situations like this were the only time Harry would pay any attention to him. He'd take whatever he could get, no matter how badly he got hurt in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the books, movies, or the characters themselves. That said, this story was created for the sole purpose of entertainment.

Draco Malfoy was on his knees giving head. Not for the first time, but this _was_ in a slightly different context. After all, it wasn't every day that Harry Potter came to see him.

"Mhm, fuck, your mouth..." Harry said, his voice slightly breathy, twisting his fingers into thick nearly-white hair. Draco groaned in response. The vibrations made Harry swear and thrust his hips. The man on his knees didn't gag when the thick shaft of Harry's cock was shoved down his throat. Instead, he shifted his thighs further apart hoping for some relief, but was given none. As much as Draco loved doing this, he hated how Harry made him wait for his release. He was only allowed to come after the other man did. It never failed to both excite and frustrate him. 

Harry pushed his hips forward until his cock was fully sheathed and stopped, holding himself completely still and effectively cutting off the younger man's air supply. Draco didn't struggle at first. It wasn't until a minute or two later that Draco started trying to pull his head off Harry's cock. Due to the older man's grip on his hair he couldn't pull back enough to breath. Even though his vision began to blur, his cock was still painfully hard and throbbing. He was aching for stimulation.

Harry slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was in the blond's mouth. He thrust back in viciously. "You love this don't you," Harry growled, "You're nothing but a slut. A hole to fuck." He continued thrusting roughly and pulled sharply on the hair he was holding. Draco whimpered at the feeling of being used. Spit trailed down his chin in rivulets. He shifted again, desperate for friction. "See, you can't get enough. You fucking whore." Harry choked out. 

Draco could tell that the other man was close. He sucked harder, twisting his tongue around the cock in his mouth. He groaned when Harry thrust deeply a final time, coming down his throat. He panted when the older man pulled out, a stream of come dripping down his chin and mixing with the saliva. He felt absolutely filthy. "Touch yourself." Harry commanded. He wiped his face off with his hand, slicking it with come and spit. He whimpered again as he squeezed himself, already so close. Draco jerked his cock fast and rough until he came silent and breathless all over his own hand and the floor. 

He looked up to see that Harry had already fixed himself up. Draco looked back down, knowing what came next. "You disgust me," Harry sneered, "Nobody will ever really want you. You're nothing but a worthless fucktoy. Even I can barely stand to look at you." Draco's breath caught painfully in his chest. He forced down the choked sob that threatened to escape. Harry kicked at his stomach and turned away. "I might bring food later, if I remember, that is. Oh, and don't forget that you have nowhere where else to go. We wouldn't want you to think about leaving, isn't that right, Draco?" Without waiting for a response, he walked up the stairs leading out of the basement. Harry turned off the light on his way through the doorway. Draco heard the slide and click of the door being locked from the outside. He let the tears he had been holding back flow freely. Draco cried until he fell asleep, curled up on his makeshift bed; a pillow, a few blankets and some of Harry's old clothes. He dreamed of a place where someone, anyone, would love him.


End file.
